Riff Raff Snaps
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: I'm rubbish at titles. Anyway, Riff Raff lashes out at Magenta and she decides she just has to get away. Warning: contains violence.
1. Violent Act

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me, (apart from Laura) they all belong to the amazing Richard O'Brien!

**A/N:** Sorry, I'm rubbish at titles. I'd first like to thank all those that reviewed my other stories, it was good to hear your comments. I'd also like to thank **Magenta-Skye** for some great advice and **JxIHarkness-Jones **for giving me the confidence to put this up. I don't really like this one myself but it was an idea I just had to get down so I'm sorry it's a bit rubbish. That's enough of me, here it is.

Before she could even blink, his hand connected with her cheek. She stumbled backwards and clutched the place where he'd hit her. He stepped up to her as she stood trembling. Magenta's eyes were wide with fright. She could do nothing but stare into his eyes.

"You understand why I did that don't you?" He asked calmly.

Riff Raff looked calm but Magenta could see anger burning fiercely in his deep, blue eyes. She nodded quickly, even though she did not understand, too afraid of what he might do to her if she said no.

"I-I-I understand." She whispered.

"I didn't ask you to speak." Riff Raff shouted.

"Riff, you're scaring me." Magenta cried.

Riff Raff laughed bitterly and grabbed her arm. Magenta shrieked and tried to pull out of his grasp. He clutched her tighter and pulled her to his chest. Why was he so violent lately? Ever since they had come back from Earth, he had acted just like the people he'd sworn to protect her from. Like the people he'd despised since they were children. Like Frank N Furter. Like their father.

"I'm sorry, my dearest. I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled, though it wasn't a friendly chuckle.

His arms wrapped around her waist and crushed her to his chest. She'd let him do anything to her in case he lashed out again.

Pulling her hair slightly, he lifted her face up to his and kissed her lips roughly. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but a warning kiss. A kiss that told her if she angered him again, he would really hurt her. He let go and stepped away from her. Turning his back on her, he left the room.

Magenta sank into the floor and clutched the now red mark on her face. Tears streamed down her face as she curled up on the floor and lay there. She'd told him the truth and he hadn't believed her. Why?

"I love you Riff Raff. I'd never lie to you. Why are you doing this to me?" She sobbed.

She fell asleep where she lay, silent tears escaped from behind her eyelids.


	2. Riff Raff's Thoughts

Riff Raff had stormed out of their new home and into the nearest bar. As he sat down on a stool at the bar, he ordered his drink and watched a couple laughing and cuddling up into each other's arms. Sighing, his thoughts turned to how he and Magenta used to be. They were inseparable and they were always seen walking hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly.

But something had changed. Magenta no longer needed him to protect her. Their time on Earth with Frank had made her stronger. She could fight Frank off on her own. He hated not being there to help her when Frank really hurt her, but it wasn't his fault. They were always given jobs that meant they were on opposite sides of the castle, he couldn't keep his eyes on her in these situations. He had broken his promise to her and he'd forced her to learn to defend herself. Why hadn't he stood up to Frank like she had? Their roles had swapped. Riff used to come back to their room with terrible wounds that Frank had given him and depended on Magenta to tend to them and look after him. He was her big brother, it shouldn't have been like that. He hated being the weak one.

Looking down at his hand, he sighed again, totally ashamed of what he had just done to his beloved sister and what he'd done to her before. It hadn't been the only time he'd hit her and he hated himself for it. But then again, she had deserved it, hadn't she?

She'd promised that morning she'd be home with dinner ready, on the table for him when he got back from work. So when he got home and found that the dinner was not on the table and that she was not home, it made him angry. She'd lied to him. Magenta arrived several minutes after him, with some excuse about the Queen keeping her busy. Why was she lying to him?

His anger boiled again and he gripped the glass in his hand tightly.

"Look what you've done to me, Magenta. You and your lies are destroying me. I love you, but you obviously don't return those feelings." He growled to himself.


	3. Got To Get Away

Magenta woke with a start. An ice cold draft had sent violent shivers down her back. She sat up and looked around, taking a few moments to remember where she was and why she was there. Running her hands through her hair, she looked at the clock on the mantle piece. She had been asleep for two hours. Her cheek stung and she gently stroked it.

Making her way to the bathroom, she checked the other rooms to see if Riff Raff had come back. The house was deadly silent and empty without him. She looked into the mirror above the sink and saw a huge purple hand print on her right cheek. Grabbing a flannel from the side, she ran the cold tap until it was ice cold. She wet the flannel and placed it across her cheek. The cold water stung at first but after a few minutes it began to numb the pain. However, it could not numb the pain in her heart.

The front door slammed, making her jump. She ran to the bathroom door and locked it, afraid to see her brother, especially after she knew he'd had a drink. She always stayed out of his way for the rest of the day after he'd acted like this.

His footsteps were getting louder and louder. She shrank back against the wall and held her breath. Her heart thumped loudly and she prayed he couldn't hear it. The door handle turned as he tried to get in.

"Magenta, are you in there?" He called. Magenta remained silent. "Come on Magenta, I know you're in there. I just want to apologise. Magenta…let me in." His voice grew louder and the door shook. "Magenta open this door or I'll break it down." He shouted.

She rushed forward and unlocked the door. It flew open and Riff Raff stood in the doorway, his fists clenched in anger.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry. Fell asleep in the bath." Magenta lied.

"With your clothes on? Don't lie to me. I came up here to apologise and you throw it back in my face with lies. Well I've had enough." He hissed dangerously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

She was cut off by Riff Raff's hand gripping her hair. He threw her to the floor. On the way down, her head collided with the corner of the cabinet. Blood spilled out and covered her hair and the floor. Kneeling down beside her, Riff Raff's fist connected with her jaw. The shock made Magenta lie completely still and silent as her brother continued to pull and hit and punch her.

When he was finished, Magenta lay unconscious on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. He stood up and walked out of the room. He turned in the doorway.

"Clean yourself up." He spat.

His footsteps sounded further and further away and then the door slammed again.

When Magenta woke, her vision was blurred and she was in extreme pain. She tried to pick herself up off the floor and winced. She lay herself down again and waited for a few more moments.

When she could finally move without too much pain, she dragged herself off the floor. She glanced in the mirror and saw she had a black eye, a bust lip and her hair was covered in dried blood. Inspecting the rest of herself, she saw more bruises and cuts covering almost every inch of skin.

Her eyes welled up and she ran into the bedroom she shared with her brother. Grabbing a bag, she began to shove her belongings into it.

"I love you Riff, but I can't stay here and let you hurt me." She whispered.

Taking one last look around the room, she fled out of the house, not caring how she looked at that moment. She wanted to get as far away as she could.

After a few hours of walking, Magenta found herself at the edge of the little town she'd lived in as a child.


	4. A Friend And A Home

"Magenta? Is that you?" A familiar voice from behind her called.

She spun around and saw Laura, her best friend from school, standing behind her.

"Laura!" Magenta cried.

Laura ran forwards and hugged her tight. When Magenta gasped, she let go and looked at her.

"Oh Magenta. What happened? Who did this to you?" She demanded.

"Laura, it was horrible. He got so angry…and he…and he…" Magenta sobbed.

"Who? Magenta what sick bastard did this to you?" Laura asked.

"Riff Raff." Magenta replied quietly.

Laura stood stunned at the answer. She was not expecting that. She was one of the few that knew about their relationship and always thought they were happy.

Laura's arms wrapped around her friend's shoulders, not too tight, but tight enough for Magenta to feel safe and loved.

"Come on, you can stay with me. I have a spare room you can have." Laura whispered into her friend's ear.

"Thank you. I'm not going back to him Laura, not if he's going to keep treating me like this." Magenta wept.

"Sh. No of course not honey. You've made the right decision. Now come on, come with me and get cleaned up and something to eat." Laura told her.

She took the bag from Magenta and put it on and then supported her down the street. Magenta didn't realise how tired and weak she was until she tried to walk again. She leant against Laura and let her lead her to her home.

Laura sat Magenta in a chair in the kitchen and went to run a hot bath for her.

"Thank you again. I swear, as soon as I get a better job, I'll give you the money for looking after me and I'll find myself a flat somewhere." Magenta said.

"Don't be stupid. You're going to stay here with me. This is your home now and don't you dare offend me with money again." Laura laughed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." Magenta sighed.

"You won't be. Stop being silly and go and have that bath. Help yourself to soap and things. Towels are in the airing cupboard in the bathroom. I'll heat up some of this bolognese." Laura smiled.

"Ok. Thanks. You're a great friend." Magenta nodded.

She slipped into the bathroom and felt the warmth swallow her up. The scent of lavender filled her and she felt at ease here, at home. Slipping out of her blood soaked clothes, she stepped into the warm water. She gently bathed herself and watched the water turn pink as she scrubbed off the dried blood.

When she was done, she took out a huge, white, fluffy towel and wrapped herself into it. By that time the smell of the bolognese had drifted into the bathroom and her stomach growled hungrily.

Quickly, she dried off and looked around for some clean clothes, she realised she hadn't brought any in with her. As if by magic, a hand appeared from behind the door holding some clean pyjamas.

"Thought you might need these." Laura giggled.

"How did you do that? Thanks, I'll be out in a second." Magenta laughed back.

"Ok. Bolognese is on the table for you." Laura called.

The door closed and Magenta turned to look in the mirror. Now she'd had a wash, she didn't look so bad. Bruises still covered her from head to toe but the blood had gone and she looked a little better.

Placing the pyjamas carefully on, she thought of what Riff Raff might be doing now. Would he be angry with her for running away? Or would he be distraught at what he'd done to her?

She shook all thoughts of him out of her head.

"I have to get over him." She told herself.

Wandering back into the kitchen, she found Laura placing a hot cup of cocoa next to the bowl of delicious looking spaghetti bolognese.

"Here you go. I hope you like it. It's my own recipe." Laura smiled.

Magenta sat down and placed a forkful in her mouth.

"It's delicious." She nodded.

Laura smiled shyly and watched her eat hungrily.


	5. Realising And A Shoulder To Cry On

Meanwhile, Riff Raff had come home after walking around the park. He had thought about what had happened and realised that what he had done was disgusting. He had to talk to her, apologise, make everything ok again.

When he saw the bathroom light still on, he thought the worst. Surely he hadn't. She was breathing when he left, he was sure of it. Or was she?

He ran into the room and saw she was gone. The pool of blood had now dried. He stared down at it. Had he really done that to her? A lump grew in his throat and he felt sick at the thought. How could he have done it? He loved her with all his heart and soul.

"I've turned into my father." He whispered.

No, he shook his head. He was nothing like his father. But as he continued to stare at his beloveds blood, he knew that he was everything like his father.

Tears poured down his face and he felt dizzy. Then he stopped. Where was she? He span around and headed to their room. He pushed open the door, dreading what he might find. He gasped at the sight. The room looked as though a bomb had hit it. Things were thrown all over the place as if someone had been rummaging around. He could picture her staggering around, picking up her things and shoving them into a bag. The more he looked, the more he saw that her belongings were indeed missing. Another sob emitted from his throat. She'd gone, and he couldn't blame her. He had treated her terribly over the past couple of days – weeks even.

Magenta entered the spare room and saw the huge bed. It looked comfortable and inviting. She crawled into it and sighed as the silk sheets brushed her skin. Her eyes felt heavy, but she couldn't get to sleep. Her mind was filled with images of her lover's angry face, his hand flying through the air, she could hear herself screaming.

Then the images stopped and were replaced by happy ones. Her and Riff in each other's arms, her and Riff gazing into each other's eyes. They didn't stop coming and Magenta found herself crying into the pillow.

"Magenta? Are you ok?" Laura called from outside the door.

She tried to answer her friend but couldn't. The door opened and Laura padded into the room. Silently, she sat on the edge of the bed. Magenta sat up and Laura hugged her tight, stroking her hair. She sat and gently rocked her while she wept into her shoulder.

"Laura, I'm scared. What if he finds me and he's angry at me for running away?" Magenta whispered after a while.

"He won't find you. He won't know where to find you for a start, and don't worry, I won't let him hurt you again." Laura reassured her.

"But he knows you're my best friend. He'll know to come to you." She protested.

"Look, it'll be best if you don't go outside. If he doesn't see you out there he'll think you've left town. If he asks me where you are, I'll just tell him I haven't seen you since my eleventh birthday party. He knows that's the last time we saw each other and hopefully he'll believe me. Don't worry about that tonight. Try and get some sleep ok." Laura sighed.

"I love him Laura. I really do." Magenta sighed.

"I know you do, but you can't let him treat you like this. Look what he's done to you." Laura argued.

Magenta nodded and dropped her gaze.

"Yeah, you're right. I just wish I knew why he was doing this."

"Come on, try to forget about him now. He's gone and you'll never have to see him again."

Magenta closed her eyes as Laura left the room and fell asleep.


	6. Finding Her

Over the next couple of weeks, the pain in Magenta's heart dulled as she began to get over her brother.

Riff Raff had gone to work hoping she would be there, but she didn't show. He searched everywhere for Magenta. The longer he spent looking, his hope of finding her grew smaller.

As he was walking through the town, he spotted a familiar face walking down the street. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm. She hadn't seen him coming and shrieked. She spun around and looked into his face.

"Hello Laura." He growled.

"Hi Riff. How is everything?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't see through her fake smile.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Where's my sister?" He demanded.

"Magenta? I haven't seen her since…my eleventh birthday party. Why?" Laura asked innocently.

"I know she's with you." Riff Raff spat. An idea popped into his head. "I went to your house this morning and she let me in. Of course, she didn't know it was me at first, until it was too late. My temper got the better of me, I must admit. You'd better get back to her and see if she's ok." Riff Raff chuckled.

Panic struck Laura but she kept calm in front of him.

"You've got a sick sense of humour." Laura scowled. "Magenta is not with me and if you have been to my place, you would know that. If I see her, I'll tell her you're a sick man and to stay away from you."

Riff Raff sighed. She obviously didn't know where Magenta was. Or did she?

"I'll let you get on." He said.

Laura glared at him as she walked past him. She wanted to run home and check on Magenta but if Riff Raff followed her she'd be giving the game away. Instead, she walked as calmly as she could to her home, picturing the state she might find Magenta in.

As soon as the door closed behind her, she ran into the kitchen.

Riff Raff emerged from around the corner and decided to keep an eye on the house for signs of his sister.

"Magenta? Magenta! Where are you?" Laura shouted frantically.

She heard someone running down the stairs and then Magenta appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"What? What is it?" Magenta demanded.

Laura launched herself at Magenta and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You're ok. I was so worried." Laura whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Magenta asked confused.

"I saw Riff in town. He said he'd been here and that his temper had gotten the better of him. He told me that I needed to come back and see if you were ok. I knew he was lying." Laura babbled.

"You saw him? How is he?" Magenta whispered.

The pain in her heart returned and she felt tears in her eyes. She wanted to see him so much, to tell him she still loved him.

"He's looking for you. I don't know what he'll do if he finds you, I couldn't tell. I think he's getting desperate though." Laura told her.

"He won't stop until he finds me." She sighed. "Laura, maybe it'll be better if I leave. I don't want you to be in danger because of me."

"No you're not going anywhere. Magenta, he won't find you here. I think he believed me when I told him I hadn't seen you." Laura said.

"You don't know what he's capable of." Magenta argued.

"Magenta, you're staying." Laura insisted.

"Oh ok." Magenta sighed. She thought for a bit. "Laura, can I go out? I'll be really careful, I promise. I hate being locked up all day."

Laura looked into Magenta's pleading eyes.

"Ok. You'll have to take a key, I need to go to work. Promise me when you get back, you'll contact me and let me know you're back safe."

"I will, I promise." Magenta called as she ran upstairs to fetch her coat.

She decided to take a headscarf and sunglasses so no one would recognise her and tell Riff Raff they'd seen her.

As she stepped outside, she breathed in the fresh air and sighed. Placing the sunglasses on and tying the headscarf under her chin, she set off into the town. She didn't spot Riff Raff watching her from his hiding place.

He'd seen everything. She was with Laura alright.


	7. Forgiven But Never Forgotten

Magenta returned home later that day, happy and excited. She'd bought some new clothes and DVDs and was eager to try them out.

As she reached into her pocket for her key, she noticed the door was slightly open. She shrugged and thought that maybe Laura had come home early and left it open by accident. She walked into the house and into the kitchen. Placing her bags on the table and her coat on the back of a chair, she looked around expecting Laura to be there.

"Hey Laura, I bought some cool DVDs. You want to watch them with me?" She called out and took off her headscarf and sunglasses. "Laura? Why are you home so early anyway?"

When she received no answer, she decided to take a look around. She turned and walked to the living room and froze in the doorway.

"Hello darling." A voice greeted her.

"H-h-hello Riff Raff." She replied.

He was sitting in an arm chair and gazing at her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. I was so worried when I got back and you weren't there. Magenta, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Will you ever forgive me?" He begged.

Magenta watched him, unsure if he really meant what he was saying.

His voice broke as he spoke and tears were building up in his eyes. Riff Raff gazed at her. Her lip had healed and the black eye was gone, but there was still some faint bruising on her cheek and arms. He couldn't hold back his tears any more and collapsed back into the chair, sobbing.

"Riff?" Magenta asked.

She walked towards him, concerned, she had never seen him like this before. As she grew closer, he tried to hide his face, but she reached out and took it in her hands. She looked deep into his eyes and saw the love that she'd seen so many years ago. He was truly sorry for what he did and he'd changed, she knew he had.

"I promise Laura is safe. She's at work, I snook in after she left. I swear I haven't hurt her. Magenta, I love you, please forgive me." He sobbed.

"Riff, I love you too, but I just can't forget what you did to me." She whispered.

Tears slid down her cheeks. Riff Raff wiped them away with his thumb and stroked the faint bruise in the shape of his hand.

"I understand." He replied.

Taking his hand from her face, he wiped the tears from his own and stood up. He went to walk out but he felt her hand on his arm.

"Don't go yet." She said quickly.

He looked at her confused and let her lead him into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and watched her make a cup of tea for them both.

"Thank you." He muttered as she placed it in front of him.

She nodded and sat opposite him.

"Before I can forgive you, I need to know why you did it." She said.

Riff Raff stared down at his cup and thought.

"I was afraid I was losing you. After the whole Frank incident, I thought you wouldn't need me any more and would go off and have a life of your own. I thought you'd forget about me. I was afraid of being alone so I had to try and stop you leaving. I realise now violence wasn't the answer. It only pushed you away." He mumbled.

"Riff, I would never have left you. I loved you more than anything, and I still do. I meant it when I promised that I'd always love you." She told him.

Riff Raff looked up at her and saw she was smiling. He couldn't help but smile back as she reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" He asked.

Still smiling, she leant across the table and brushed her lips with his. He cupped her face with his free hand and kissed her deeply.

"What's going on here?" A voice shouted.

Riff Raff and Magenta jumped apart and saw Laura standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at the couple.

"Laura, what are you doing home early? I thought you were at work." Magenta frowned.

"I was, but someone contacted me and told me the house had been broken into. I was really worried about you. Magenta, what's going on?" Laura demanded.

"I'm sorry Laura, I should have contacted you. It was Riff who broke in, but he wasn't going to hurt me. He came to apologise." Magenta explained.

She smiled at her brother and squeezed his hand.

"But he broke into our house Magenta." Laura shrieked.

"I'm sorry about that. I did it because I had to find a way of talking to her. I knew if I just stopped her in the street, she probably would have been too frightened to talk." Riff Raff muttered.

"Magenta, are you out of your mind? Don't you remember what he did to you?" Laura shouted.

"Yes, I do and I will never forget it. But I know he's truly sorry and I can forgive him." Magenta insisted.

"You're unbelievable. That night I found you, you told me you'd never go back to him. Look at you, he's got you wrapped around his little finger." Laura yelled.

"He's changed Laura. He really has." Magenta sighed.

"What makes you so sure? What makes you think that as soon as you're back in that house, he won't do it again?" Laura asked.

"I trust him with all my heart." Magenta shrugged.

Laura shook her head and threw her hands in the air.

"Fine. It's your life. Next time, don't come running to me." Laura sighed.

"She won't, because there won't be a next time. I love Magenta more than anything on this planet. She is my life and I could never live with myself if I ever hurt her again." Riff Raff said, more to Magenta than to Laura.

Magenta looked up into his eyes and saw that he meant every word. Laura shook her head and walked out of the room, not noticed by the other two. Riff Raff hugged Magenta tightly and breathed in her scent.


	8. Home Again

"I've missed you so much." Magenta whispered.

"'Genta, you have no idea how much I hate myself for hurting you. Maybe you are better off without me." He murmured.

"Riff Raff, don't say that. I know now, you didn't mean it. If I can forgive you, you can too. Please don't beat yourself up over this." Magenta begged.

"I don't think I can forgive myself." He whispered, stroking the bruises that were still visible.

Magenta took Riff Raff's face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Riff, I love you. I'm coming back whether you like it or not." She laughed.

Riff Raff smiled broadly and kissed her lips fiercely.

"You mean that?" He asked.

"You can't get rid of me." She chuckled.

Magenta rushed out of the kitchen and into her room. She grabbed her things and rushed back down the stairs. Riff Raff was waiting by the front door. Laura came out of the living room when she heard Magenta's footsteps. She hugged her friend and wiped a tear away.

"You sure you want to do this?" Laura asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine, don't worry." Magenta smiled.

"Ok, I'll miss you though. It was fun having you here." Laura sighed.

"I'll still visit, you could always come visit us." Magenta told her.

Laura just nodded and hugged her again.

"Thank you, for looking after her." Riff Raff whispered.

Laura fixed him with a cold stare and nodded. Magenta took Riff Raff's hand and led him out of the house.

"I'm going home." Magenta sang the familiar words.

Riff Raff chuckled and squeezed her hand. He couldn't believe his luck, she had forgiven him and, amazingly, she still loved him.

"Home." Riff Raff repeated.

When they got back, Magenta unpacked her things. She headed to the bathroom to put her toothbrush and other toiletries away. She paused in the doorway and stared down at the now clean floor, remembering how her brother had left her lying there, unconscious and beaten. She shivered and gulped.

"Stop being silly. He's changed and you know it." Magenta told herself.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her gaze and put her things away.

Riff Raff was sat in the living room, waiting for her. He imagined Magenta standing frozen on the spot, where he had hit her. How could she forgive him? How could she have just let it go?

He didn't notice Magenta enter the room and sit down next to him. She followed his gaze and knew what he was thinking about. She snuggled up to him, waking him from his thoughts. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks again.

"This must be a dream." He sighed.

"Why?" Magenta frowned.

"In the real world, you'll never come back." He shook his head and looked back at the spot where he'd hit her. "In the real world, I'll never see you again."

"Riff, this isn't a dream. This is the real world, I'm here and I'll always be here." Magenta told him.

He looked back at her and smiled.

"Yes, I suppose this isn't a dream."

Their lips touched and Magenta kissed him with so much force, he was pinned against the back of the sofa.

"I've missed this." She whispered in his ear.

Smiling seductively, she sat on his lap and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

**A/N:** Ok I know I said this was complete, but I really want to write more for this and I didn't know if I wanted to do it as a sequel! I do like the idea of a sequel but I felt the need to add more to this one! You'll have to wait though because I need to write more chapters!


	9. Vandalism And Explanations

******A/N:** I'd just like to say I hope these chapters aren't a disappointment to you all. I personally don't think they're as good as the first few. I'd like to thank ******BellamortsdaughterNesha**, ******Rauk's Creater **and******Magenta-Skye**for reviewing, I loved hearing your thoughts. I hope you enjoy the rest.

The next morning, Riff Raff woke up thinking the events of last night had all been a sweet dream. He heard a quiet sigh and looked down to investigate. As he looked, he saw a mass of frizzy red hair on his chest. He stroked it to make sure it was real. He cheered silently and kissed the top of her head. Magenta mumbled something and wound her arm around his waist. He watched her chest rise and fall in slow, even breaths and knew she was still asleep. Smiling contently, he wrapped both arms around her protectively and tried to get back to sleep. It was impossible, of course, his mind was too awake. He wished Magenta would wake up soon so they could talk and start their day together. As if reading his mind, her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look up at him. Her eyes were hazy and sleepy still.

"Morning, sleepy head." He whispered.

"Riff?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes and frowning slightly.

Apparently she had forgotten where she was for a few moments.

"Yes, I'm here." He smiled.

She gazed at him, this time her eyes looked more alert. He could see the happiness light up in her eyes as she smiled. She sat up and looked down at him. Slowly, he joined her. A few silent moments passed as they sat just smiling at each other. Then Riff Raff saw a blur of red hair as Magenta pounced on him, crushing her lips to his. He chuckled and ran his hands through her hair as her arms tightened around his neck.

"Riff, I need to breath." Magenta giggled.

"Sorry, but you were the one that pounced on me." He laughed and let her go.

She stretched and yawned. She glanced around the room, a look of horror crossed her face.

"What happened here?" She gasped.

The curtains looked as though they had been torn down, the mirror smashed and the door was hanging off its hinges. The more she looked around, the more damage she saw. Riff Raff shuffled on the bed and stared down at the covers.

"The door…that happened last night when we…tried to get in the room." He smirked as the image popped into his head. They were clashing together so forcefully, it looked as though they were wrestling. He snapped back into reality. "And the rest…"

Riff Raff sighed and avoided her gaze. She lifted his head up with her hand and looked into his eyes.

"Riff, tell me." She urged.

"I kind of…lost control after you left. I…I realised that I was acting just as our father did. I didn't want to be like that. I hated what I did to you. I thought I'd lost you." He sighed.

Magenta sat speechless, her mouth hanging open in shock. She still held his face. He lifted his hand up and held her hand against his face.

"You will never be like our father." She growled after a few minutes. "You're a much better man than he ever was. Look what he did to our mother. Look what he did to us." She held out Riff Raff's arm and pointed to the scar that ran down it. Their father had attacked Magenta with a knife after coming back drunk. Her brother had pushed her out of the way, angering their father more. He lunged at Riff Raff. Riff Raff had tried to fight him off but the knife had grazed his arm. She dropped his hand and glared at him. "You would never do that to anyone, to me, and we both know that. You are nothing like him. So don't you ever, ever think that again."

Angry tears welled up in her eyes. Riff Raff knew she hated their father and hated to be reminded of him. If she ever thought Riff Raff was anything like him, she would not be with him now. Riff Raff sighed and nodded. He wiped her tears away with his thumb while he cupped her face in his hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Magenta smiled weakly and kissed him.

"Come on, let's get ready. We have to get to work and I have a lot of explaining to do." She sighed.


	10. Trouble At Work

As Magenta had expected, as soon as she walked through the palace doors, her supervisor came charging up to her.

"Magenta, where have you been? There are piles of paperwork on your desk that hasn't been done. Research, important meetings with the other planets and plans to take over Earth, have not been able to take place because you haven't done it. The Queen is furious and she's threatened to have me executed if this mess isn't sorted out. This is all your fault. You handle the paperwork." He bellowed in her face.

"I-I-I'm sorry…I've been – I'll get -"

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that." Riff Raff growled, cutting her off. He could sense she didn't want him to know what really happened, so he made up an excuse. "She's been ill. It's not her fault you haven't employed enough staff. My sister has worked hard all her life, despite the amount of pressure you put on her, and hasn't missed a day of work before. So don't you ever blame her. If this is how you treat your staff, you deserve to be executed."

"Riff, please don't, it's fine. I'll sort it. Please, stop." Magenta begged.

The supervisor glared at them both and then pointed at Riff Raff.

"I'd do as she says. If you speak to me like that again, I'll have ___you_ executed." He whispered dangerously. "I'll be having a word with your supervisor." He turned to Magenta. "Get to work."

"Yes sir." She answered quickly and ran off without even saying goodbye to her brother.

The supervisor followed her down to the little office room at the end of the hallway. Riff Raff glared after him before stalking off to his own section of the palace.

Riff Raff worked in research and knew the mess he was on about. However, none of this was Magenta's fault. If that slime ball had employed more people to help Magenta out with the paperwork, they wouldn't be having this trouble.

Riff Raff remembered, before they went to Earth with Frank, she had been given so much paperwork to check and fill in and sign, she had worked late into the night. He had gotten worried when she hadn't come home and went to look for her. He had found her asleep at her desk, head resting on a pile of papers. He woke her up, her head had shot up, a piece of paper stuck to her face. Riff Raff had finished the papers for her. He growled at the memory.

Magenta stared at her desk. She could hardly see it due to the amount of paper on it. Her supervisor stormed in, making her jump.

"I'll have this finished by the end of today." She told him.

"You'd better. You should tell your brother to hold his tongue around his superiors. He could just find himself with a one way ticket to the execution room." He snarled.

Magenta gasped and stared at him in shock.

"I-I'm sorry f-f-for his behaviour." She stuttered.

"Isn't he late for work? Oh dear, that's another mark against his name. One more and it's bye-bye to that trouble maker. Oh, I forgot, I haven't told his supervisor about his little outburst yet. That should be the last straw for him." He chuckled evilly.

Magenta stared at him, frightened.

"Sir, he has never done anything like this before. Please forgive him." She whispered.

He grinned at her and walked out of the room.

Sitting down at her desk she pulled a pile of work towards her. She couldn't read it, tears blurred her vision. Tears of fright for her brother. He could be executed and it would've been her fault. If she hadn't taken the time off work, this would never have happened.


	11. Death Sentence?

That night, after making sure everything had been done, Magenta ran to the palace laboratories. She didn't know which one Riff Raff was in so she shouted his name as she opened each door.

Finally finding him, clearing up after an experiment, she ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Hello, I've missed you too." He chuckled.

"Oh Riff." She mumbled.

When Magenta pulled back, he noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Magenta? What's wrong? What did he do to you?" Riff Raff asked.

"Nothing. He didn't do anything to me. Oh Riff, I'm scared for you." She cried.

"Why? I'm fine Magenta. What is there to be scared about?" Riff Raff frowned.

"He's going to have you killed. He said that he was going to tell your supervisor about earlier and that it would be the last straw." She sobbed.

"Sh. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see. He was just angry, he didn't mean it." He whispered into her ear as he pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair.

"He's a powerful man. He can get what he wants. He's like Frank in a way." She told him.

Riff Raff didn't say anything. He knew this and started to feel frightened himself.

Letting go of Magenta, he took off his lab coat and placed it on one of the hooks.

He led her home and sat her down. Sitting down next to her, he placed his arm round her and let her sob into his shoulder. He had just got her back and now he was going to lose her again. It was too much for him to bear.

"It's going to be ok. Hopefully, he was just trying to get a reaction out of you." He sighed.

"Riff, I don't know what would happen to me if you were taken away. I can't live without you." She whispered.

Riff Raff felt tears in his own eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Don't speak like that Magenta. We will never part again, you hear me? Nothing's ever going to happen to us. Even if it does, I want you to promise me you'll move on with your life, find someone special and have everything you've ever wanted. A family, a home. Promise me." He said.

"Riff, I could never –"

"Magenta, please."

"I…I promise." She mumbled.

Kissing the top of her head, he breathed in her scent.

A thought popped into his head. She had told him he could have anything he had wanted, like Frank. Frank had managed to seduce Magenta a few times, even though she despised him. She hadn't wanted to do anything, she always felt guilty after. There was nothing she could do about it though, when their master wanted something, he wouldn't stop until he got it. He never cared for the consequences. If Frank had managed to seduce her, had her supervisor? He noticed the looks he gave her, sometimes they'd be smug, others just hungry for her. Had he gotten what he had wanted? Magenta had to do what he said, her life depended on it.

Riff Raff's eyes flashed red…


	12. Suspicions Confirmed

The thought stayed, engraved in his mind. He spent the next week as if in some distant land.

Magenta's supervisor, Gary, had not told his, so he would not be in too much trouble.

Everyday he dropped Magenta off at work, he noticed how Magenta avoided Gary's gaze. He hadn't really noticed before, but now he did, he became even more paranoid. She only did this when something happened between her and the person she was avoiding, and she was embarrassed or uncomfortable about it. Riff Raff had witnessed her doing this to Frank the day after he had managed to seduce her into his bed. Something was wrong.

"Riff, you can let go of my hand now." Magenta giggled.

He hadn't noticed where they were. She had one hand on the door to the office and he was grasping the other.

"Sorry, I didn't realise." He said.

"What's up? You've been acting odd all week. Are you feeling ill?" She asked.

A look of concern crossed her face. She reached up and felt his forehead with the back of her hand.

"No I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Are you sure? You're really warm and your cheeks look flushed. Maybe you should go home. I'll go and tell your supervisor." She said to him, still frowning.

"No, I'm fine honestly. I'll see you later, love you." His voice came out monotone and he didn't look at her, rather he looked through her.

"Ok, love you too." She nodded and watched him walk down the corridor.

"Magenta, is that you out there?" Gary shouted.

"Yes sir, sorry I'm a little late." She called as she entered the room.

Gary was sat at her desk as she entered. He fixed her a lecherous stare. She cringed and knew at once what he wanted.

"That's fine Magenta. Do you realise what day it is?" He smirked.

"I'm sorry sir I don't know. Would you like me to take those papers up to research?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Forget the paperwork." Gary snapped. "It's the day of your payment, Magenta." He grinned.

Magenta stared at the floor, she hadn't forgotten this but hoped he had.

She had been fired a long time ago. Not wanting to disappoint her brother, she begged him to give her another chance. He refused unless, once a month she'd pay him. She agreed, anything to get her job back. When she'd reached for her purse, he laughed at her and told her it wasn't money he wanted to be paid with. She wanted to refuse but her brother's disappointed face flashed in her mind, so she agreed. After the first couple of months, she wanted to tell Riff Raff what was happening, but once again, she thought he'd be disappointed with her.

"Sir, wouldn't you rather I just give you money?" Magenta asked.

"Do I have to explain it to you again?" He sighed.

"No sir." She mumbled.

"Good. Then, tonight you will come to my quarters as usual. I trust you remember where it is?" He grinned.

"Yes sir." She replied, keeping her gaze on the floor.

With a triumphant look at her, he walked out of the room.

Riff Raff walked out from behind a statue, his eyes blazing. He had been listening in on the conversation. Though he could not hear everything, he had heard Magenta agree to meet him tonight. He couldn't see her body language from outside, obviously, but it sounded like she was rather excited by tonight's events. So that's where she disappeared to once month, was it? He shook with rage and stormed out of the palace. He had to get out of there.


	13. Caught In The Act

Magenta thought of excuses she would tell Riff Raff.

"I've got a lot of paperwork to do. No, that's not good enough. I'm being interviewed for a promotion. No, he'd have heard about it already if I was. Argh! What am I going to tell him?" She groaned.

It was getting closer and closer to the time she would have to leave. She would gladly take the death sentence if it meant she didn't have to go through with this.

Before she knew it, it was time to go.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to her home. Riff Raff was already back.

"Hey 'Genta. Would you like some dinner now?" Riff Raff asked.

"Hi. No I'm fine…er…I'm going to dinner with Laura and then we're…er…going out for a bit. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you." Magenta lied.

"Oh, ok. Have a good time." He smiled.

It hurt him to know she was lying to him. He held her around the waist and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away, she looked away from him.

"Yes, thank you. I'll just get changed and leave." She said.

When she disappeared upstairs, he walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a plate off the side. He threw it to the floor where it smashed with a loud crash.

"Liar." He spat quietly.

"Riff, what was that?" Magenta's concerned voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Nothing to worry about. I just dropped a plate." He replied.

"Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." She called.

"Yeah right." He mumbled. "I will." He shouted up to her.

He was cleaning up the broken pieces when she entered the kitchen. She shook her head and giggled.

"You're so clumsy." She sighed.

His back was to her so she didn't notice the scowl on his face. He stood up and looked around at her. His jaw dropped. She was wearing a short black dress that clung to her curves. She was showing too much cleavage for his liking.

"You look wonderful." He smiled.

"Thank you." She blushed. "If I'm supposed to be going out with Laura, I should at least look like I am. I hope he doesn't call her." She thought.

"I'll see you later then."

"Yes, see you later."

As she turned to leave, Riff Raff had started to shake with anger again. At least in a few moments, he would have put an end to these monthly disappearances.

He gave her five minutes before he ran out the door and followed her.

It wasn't long until they reached the grand house next to the palace. This was where all the higher class workers, the supervisors and guards, lived.

Magenta knocked on one of the many doors and was let in.

He'd give them about ten minutes before storming in so he could catch them in the act. He hated thinking of his sister and that man together but if he just burst in, she could make up any excuse. He grew impatient as he waited.

Magenta tried to look anywhere but at the man in front of her, dressed in only a robe. He gripped her waist, too tight for her liking, and bit down on her neck painfully hard. How was she going to explain these marks to Riff Raff? She thought of Riff Raff's gentle nibbles along her jaw and down her neck. She smiled but Gary took it the wrong way.

"See, I knew you'd enjoy it in the end." He whispered in her ear.

Magenta said nothing and stood completely still. His face was so close to hers she was forced to look into his cold, shining eyes. It was like she had fallen under some hypnotic spell, just like she had with Frank, her barriers came crashing down and she felt herself become seduced by this man's gaze. He kissed her lips. She didn't respond at first but then she couldn't fight him any longer and kissed him back. Before she knew it, she had parted her lips slightly, enabling him to enter with his tongue. She couldn't stop her body from reacting to his touches and his kisses.

They were entwined on the sofa when a loud crashing sound filled the room. Magenta gasped and grabbed for her dress as Riff Raff came into view. She looked away from him guiltily and covered herself up. Gary laughed and put on his robe and stood up.

"What's going on here?" Riff Raff growled.


	14. Snapping Again

"I think it's obvious, don't you?" Gary chuckled.

"Magenta, get your clothes back on and wait outside. I'll deal with you when we get home." Riff Raff spat at her.

She jumped up and quickly did as he asked. As she walked past him, he glared angrily at her. Tears streamed down her face, he'd obviously got the wrong idea, but how was she going to explain this?

"Hey, we have unfinished business. Magenta, get back here." Gary shouted.

Magenta looked from her brother to her supervisor.

"Wait outside." Riff Raff repeated.

Magenta walked over the door, now lying on the floor, and outside. She tried to block out the loud crashes and bangs that came from inside. She turned her back on the house and prayed Riff Raff wasn't getting hurt.

Moments later, he emerged, his nose bleeding and a cut across his cheek. The house was silent. Gary was dead, she knew it.

Without looking at her, he grabbed her arm and dragged her back off towards their house. He'd snapped again, it was obvious. She shook all over, would this time be as bad as the last? Or would it be worse?

Riff Raff threw the door open and shoved Magenta inside. She stumbled into the hallway and followed Riff Raff into the living room.

"Riff Raff, I can explain. I –"

He held up a hand to silence her.

"Every month, you'd disappear for one night, sometimes the whole day. I've always believed your excuses, until now. It's obvious what you were up to, now that I think about it. I was so blind." He said calmly.

This only frightened Magenta more, he was dangerous when he was like this. He could blow at any moment and she wouldn't know when until he did.

"Riff, if you just let me explain." She begged.

He shook his head.

"I've had enough of your excuses." He sighed.

"Let me explain." Magenta shouted.

She shouldn't have done that. Riff Raff's face turned purple and his eyes flashed dangerously. She shrank back into the wall and watched as he pulled his hand back as far as it would go.


	15. Standing Her Ground

His hand started to come back towards her face at a fast pace but, in her eyes, it seemed to be coming slowly. She narrowed her eyes and decided that this time, she'd stand her ground. Her hand came up and caught Riff Raff's before it reached her face. He looked shocked for a second then ripped his hand out of her grasp and went to hit her again. She shoved him hard in the chest. Stumbling to the floor, he grabbed onto Magenta and brought her down with him. She managed to stand up quickly.

"What do you think you're doing?" He bellowed.

"Standing up for myself. Just like I should have done all those times before. Now, you're going to listen to me." She spat. Riff Raff stared up at her in complete shock. "I got fired a while back. I saw the Queen's plans to send the Prince to Earth to take over. We were to be going with him, so I refused to process the paperwork. The Queen got angry and sent us anyway. Gary fired me, I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be disappointed in me. I begged him to take me back but he refused. Then a few days later, he bargained with me. If I wanted my job back, I had to sleep with him, once a month, as payment and payback for the trouble I caused. I did it because I didn't want you to be disappointed. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. That's what I was doing tonight." She explained.

Riff Raff's expression turned from anger to sadness quickly.

"Magenta, I wouldn't have been disappointed with you. If you'd just told me, we could have sorted this out together. You shouldn't have let him blackmail you like that." He said to her.

"You – you wouldn't have been disappointed?" Magenta asked in disbelief.

"No, of course I wouldn't. I know how much you hate that job." He told her, surprised she would feel like that.

He felt guilty, he'd never intended for her to think he'd be disappointed if she did anything wrong.

Magenta sat down next to him and looked into his eyes. She didn't know what to say. She knew she had been stupid enough to think that. She was about to apologise but she remembered he'd tried to hurt her again.

Riff Raff watched her face, unable to read the emotions that crossed it.

Seconds later, his cheek stung as she slapped him with all her strength.

"That's for trying to hurt me." She said through gritted teeth.

Riff Raff bowed his head. He had deserved it, he knew that.

"Magenta, I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

"I know you are." She whispered.

He was completely confused. When he lifted his face, Magenta laughed at his expression. His frown grew.

"I don't understand." He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm really sorry about what I did." She replied, her expression serious again.

"Magenta, I can forgive you for what you did. I'll understand if you want to leave. I promised I wouldn't hurt you again but I broke that promise." He whispered.

"I'm not leaving. I can't imagine my life without you. But I have to tell you this, I will leave if this happens again." She warned.

"I understand. I promise though, it will not happen again and this time I mean it. I'd rather kill myself than hurt you."

They reached out and held each other's face in their hands. Riff Raff leaned in and kissed Magenta's lips, his hands tangling in her hair. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back eagerly.

Riff Raff couldn't believe how lucky he had been. Magenta was truly amazing to forgive him a second time. There would not be a third time, he would make sure of that.

******A/N:** Well...there we go. Sorry if it sucked guys. This one was just a really random idea, I hadn't planned it like I had the others. So I don't think this one is as good. Thanks for reading anyway! =D


End file.
